


Two Pair Part 3

by Deniseann1963



Series: Two Pair [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deniseann1963/pseuds/Deniseann1963
Summary: a simple story of how Lena Luthor finds friendship  then love with Kara, Cat and Diana.Contains cats, dragons, a cyborg, golem and good aliens





	Two Pair Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> This was only supposed to be a single part story... My partner keeps asking for more so blame her!

Previously in Part Two

The women followed the mystical beings, muttering to each other about what they were going to do with the dragons. 

Or the question may be more like what could they do with the dragons?

****

Part Three

Kara, Diana, Lena and Cat followed the dragons and Luna home from their midnight romp and ‘encouraged’ the mob to sleep, in the room set aside for them. Yes, the dragons had been sent to their room for misbehaving!

The women cuddled on the lounge, kissing and laughing quietly as they talked about their days and the dragon situation. Kara mumbled “I just don’t want to see them hurt… can they be hurt or are dragons invulnerable? We never did ask, did we?”

Lena loved to learn about ancient history, she sometimes believed she had been a sorceress in another lifetime… A rather ‘misunderstood’, supposedly evil sorceress at that. “From all the legends I remember reading, dragons lived for hundreds of years but they could be killed.”

Cat sighed resignedly (she did love the beasties but hated to admit it) “Don’t all the movies with princesses needing to be rescued also have a mandatory dragon needing to be killed?”

Kara looked ready to cry… Lena and Cat weren’t much better off.

Diana looked at her wives and groaned “It will achieve nothing to worry about things that may never happen. We need to ask someone who actually knows the answer!” Diana waved her hand in a circle and asked for a message to be sent to her Uncle Heph. Diana politely asked him to visit as soon as he was free.

Not long after that, the God appeared. Heph warmly hugged his family hello, then sat on the lounge with his enormous cup of ‘fruit of the forest’ tea. “So the dragons are going exploring on their own… That’s unexpected but very good news! It means they’re maturing quickly and are now able to defend themselves… Now they’ve survived until the age of independence, the beasties will live for hundreds of thousands of years. Contrary to popular belief they can’t be killed… that’s why humans have always been so scared of them.”

The women sighed with relief.

“I’m not sure what’s going on with your cat though.” Heph chuckled and shook his head. “Luna definitely shouldn’t be able to ride a racing dragon.”

The four women sighed in exasperation and concern. They were beginning to feel the sighing bit was becoming a habit. Possibly running parallel with caring for each other, their unborn children and their families (which of course included the dragons and cats).

Heph called for Luna and laughed as the cat lazily got up from the rug she had been sleeping on and walked over to him. 

Luna jumped onto the arm of Heph’s lounge chair and rubbed her face on his massive arm, purring loudly as she did so.

The God squinted as he stared at the cat. He then picked her up and inspected her teeth. “Lena, did you tell me she had teeth removed?”

Lena nodded and explained “She was a malnourished adult when I found her. Her teeth were badly decayed and causing her to be ill. She only has the front ones left.”

Heph shrugged and motioned for the woman to come closer. He opened Luna’s mouth for Lena to see into. “She now has all her teeth.”

Lena’s eyes opened wide in surprise as she confirmed what Heph was saying. “But how?”

Heph took a breath and readied himself for the explanation “Squint your eyes, can you see the purple aura around her and the other cats?” 

Lena squinted and frowned “Yes?”

“Did any of you wish the cats had long lives?”

Three women looked at each other and shook their heads. 

Lena gasped “When we were still at Diana’s beach house…. I was getting a Mac cuddle and was upset at the thought of losing my girls… I wished she and the other babies could never get hurt or die!!”

Heph grunted “Were the dragons close?”

Lena thought back then nodded, “They were sitting on the lounge with me and soon after they play attacked Mac and myself.”

Heph nodded, mostly to himself before he scratched his beard and looked at Lena. “The purple aura signifies a Dragon wish has been granted. It’s a very rare occurrence, I’ve only seen it happen once before… If the dragons hear a prayer from a pure hearted soul, they can grant that request… From what you’ve told me, Luna being able to breathe whilst dragon riding would indicate she is invulnerable… I have no doubt she and the others will live as long as you lot.”

“Wow!!” Lena exhaled as she smiled her radiantly bright smile. “That is so brilliant!... We don’t have to worry about them getting hurt!”

The other three women looked at each other and smiled generously. Their belief that Lena was a truly caring person had been confirmed by the dragons. Each of the three wondered how long it would be before Lena recalled that little part of the recipe for her long lived cats. 

Diana looked at Heph as she asked “Does that mean the dragons can start to spend time with us when we patrol?” 

Heph nodded as he took a sip of his beverage. “Definitely, they will continue to thrive if you involve them in all you do. Independent dragons are powerful beasties and these girls have abilities that’ll help protect everyone around them. Don’t forget its ok to encourage them to explore on their own. They won’t needlessly hurt or kill anything, they’re white dragons. White dragons actually exude calmness and serenity.” He pulled a parchment from his bracer and handed it to Lena. “That’s a full list of dragon powers and what they do… Not all dragons have all those abilities but yours will.”

Lena perused the list, ‘wow’ed in response then handed the paper to Cat to pass around. 

Heph drained his cup then stood up. “The more you have the beasties practice those powers the better.” He stretched his back then cracked his neck, sighing in the relief it brought. “I wasn’t expecting to have to give you that list for years yet, congrats on becoming apprentice Dragon Masters!”

Hephaestus vanished in a burst of lights.

Kara squealed gleefully!... “We’re apprentice Dragon Masters!!” Kara’s excitement was short lived as she spotted the five dragons looking around the corner… ok, not so much looking but glaring insolently at her… “OK then, Dragon Partners it is…” 

The dragons snorted smoke as a sign of their agreement to the rephrasing of Kara’s comment then returned to their room and back to sleep.

Kara frowned as reread the list of abilities her ‘partners’ had. She signed to her wives “note to self – do not peeve the dragons and thank Zeus profusely for making us invulnerable.”

Diana, Cat and Lena agreed unanimously. 

From then on, the bi-nightly family time and pleasure flights also became rigorous training sessions for the dragons and their partners. The dragons spent the off-training nights cruising around the country side, playing and investigating all they found. 

Luna, of course, was with them.

****

Lena Luthor frowned and shook her head. “I am so disappointed in you, young lady!” Lena pointed a finger and moved it quickly from side to side. “Sneaking out and running around after dark with your friends… without leaving me a note so I don’t worry about you…” 

Again the finger moved. 

A pair of slowly blinking eyes watched the finger.

Lena huffed as she pointed and shook her finger again. “Are you even hearing what I’m saying?” 

The eyes continued to watch the finger, as if mesmerized by the movement.

“Luna, are you listening to me?”

Luna reached up with her paw and repeatedly patted Lena’s finger.

Lena rolled her eyes and stopped moving her digit.

Luna grasped Lena’s wrist between her front paws and started chewing on the offending finger.

“Luna!! I am not a chew toy!” Lena pulled her arm up from the bench.

Luna continued to chew on the finger as she hung onto the woman’s wrist and swung her body upward. She grabbed Lena’s forearm with her back legs and didn’t let go.

Lena continued to raise her arm and Luna continued to hang from that arm like she was a sloth hanging from a tree in a rainforest. “Are you going to let go now?”

Luna hung by three legs and swung her fourth paw at Lena’s chin. She missed by a mile but the intention was obviously there.

Lena puffed out a breath and chuckled “I’ll take that as a no.” Lena moved her parasitic limb toward her chest and placed Luna’s back on her other arm and tickled the unrepentant feline with the three fingers not being chewed on by the cat. “You are such a naughty little girl! And I love you so much…”

Luna bunny kicked Lena’s tickle fingers with her back legs.

Lena laughed then grabbed Luna around the chest with her free fingers and thumb. “Gottcha now you little feral!”

Luna wriggled free from Lena’s arms, jumped onto and ran down the bench and jumped to the floor. She ran full speed around the house for 5 minutes before returning to Lena and wrapping herself around the woman’s foot. 

Lena shook her head at the feral cat before carefully standing and talking to that feral cat. “I have to go to work, are you going to let me go?”

Luna grabbed the ankle in a firmer grip and stared up at the woman.

“Fine!” Lena cautiously slid her cat infested foot in a step toward her room. 

Luna wriggled excitedly until Lena did the same move again.

Lena took ten steps before the overexcited Luna jumped up and resumed her run around the home. Lena took the opportunity to make a run for her room so she could finish getting dressed.

Several minutes later, Lena was fully ready and heading for the front door. 

Luna saw the woman and pelted toward her.

Lena watched as the cat slid across the room and stopped under her foot, the foot that was still raised mid step. Lena moved her raised foot to the side before putting it back on the tiled floor. “Are you trying to get yourself skewered?” 

Luna clung to the heel strap of the three-inch high shoe and refused to let go.

Lena checked her watch, groaned, removed her shoes and ran to the storage room and grabbed a flat-bottomed bag. She returned to find Luna hugging the shoe to her chest. Lena gently picked up the shoe and therefore the cat and placed both in the bag. She carefully placed the other shoe in there as well then put on her joggers that were sitting near the door. She exited the home, locking the door behind her.

The unobserved person watching the interaction between the Luthor woman and her cat smiled widely before turning off the recording device. That person played on their phone whilst they waited 15 minutes before leaving the penthouse.

*  
Lena stealthfully opened her bag and peered in. The coast looked clear so she slowly reached in and felt for her shoe. “Ouch!!” she growled. “Come on Luna, I need those!” Lena felt for the heel and pulled on it. 

Luna bit Lena’s finger.

Lena muttered “Bloody cat” as she ignored her driver’s chuckling as she thanked him for opening the vehicle door. 

Charles (the driver) said chirpily. “Would you like a muzzle for her?” The look on his face signified he was joking.

Lena stopped, looked at her bag, thought for a moment then grunted. “She’d probably end up putting it on me!” She shrugged then chuckled along with Charles. “Thanks anyway. See you this evening Charles.”

Charles nodded and smiled at the woman “Have a great day Ms Luthor.”

Lena took a deep breath, girded her loins (being seen in public dressed to the nines in her power suit paired with neon orange, green and purple joggers was a new experience for the Luthor) and walked toward the LCorp building.

“Morning Ms Luthor.” A random person smiled and greeted her. 

Lena automatically smiled and returned the sentiment then looked after the person. She was certain she’d never seen the woman before. 

In the twenty feet to her building, Lena had 37 people smile at her and another 48 smile and say good morning. 

Lena entered the atrium of the building and waited for the automatic doors to shut. She stopped and turned to face the street. “what the heck is going on??!!”

Lena shuddered then about faced and headed for her personal lift. She smiled at the doorman and returned the smile of numerous employees. Once in the elevator, Lena opened her bag and looked inside. “Luna I think everyone has been infected with your mumma Kara’s happiness!”

Luna looked up from the bottom of the bag and yawned impressively.

Lena closed the bag as the lift reached the top floor and the door opened. Lena stepped out of the metal box on a rope and smiled at Jess. 

Jess’ smile was wide and all-knowing as she cheekily asked “Has the cat given back the heels yet?” Jess looked at Lena’s feet and her smile grew even wider “Love the shoes.”

Lena shook her head, sneered at Jess and replied “No, the little bugger…” Lena looked at Jess, squinted at the assistant and growled “How did you know?”

Jess happily (too happily in Lena’s opinion) turned her computer monitor for Lena to see then pressed play on the video already active.

The voice-over was female, obviously an American impersonating a British national and way to joyful for the hour of the morning. “Welcome to the natural habitat of the infamous Lena Luthor. As you all know, the Lena species is very rare and extremely hard to film in the wild.” 

Lena watched in horror as the picture pulled tighter to show Lena sitting at her kitchen bench talking to the cat in front of her. 

Jess burst into laughter as Luna hung from Lena’s arm.

The voice-over spoke again. “Fascinating!!” she exclaimed in the faux British (David Attenborough style) accent. “Nobody ever expected the Lena species to sprout cats from her limbs!! And look, the sprout is able to run mere seconds after detaching itself from the Host.” The narrator remained quiet for several seconds. “My goodness, the sprout has reattached itself to the Host but on the foot this time… This is certainly uncharted waters here… One can only predict how long the sprout will remain attached this time… There it’s free again… No!! It’s now attached to the Lena Host’s footwear!! Amazing!! This is precious people!! The Lena Host is bagging the sprout…. Is the sprout to be eaten at a later time or abandoned in the wild? Will it eat the footwear in order to survive and the Host is providing the ‘goodbye and good luck’ final meal?? My goodness this is exciting!.... But wait, there’s more!! The Lena Host is donning colourful footwear…. Such brilliantly bold colours are usually a significant part of a mating ritual!! Is she looking to attract potential mates in order to grow more sprouts??” 

The Lena on the computer screen shut the Penthouse door and the narrator turned the recording device to selfie mode. 

“I hope you enjoyed this foray into the natural habitat of the Lena Luthor… Stay tuned for further updates on this reclusive species…” the movie finished.

Lena’s exasperated yell echoed down the elevator shaft and scared people on the ground floor. “BLOODY CAT GRANT!!”

Jess laughed so hard she fell off her chair. 

****

Kara and Diana were on patrol, flying over the city with the five dragons excitedly buzzing around the pair.

Kara’s phone chirped and she pulled it from her pocket to check on what was happening. She pressed play on the video link and suddenly stopped. “Oh Rao!” 

Diana had noticed her wife’s abrupt halt and quickly returned to see what was wrong. 

Kara restarted the video for Diana. 

Both women laughed so hard they dropped 100 feet and Kara had to catch her phone as it fell from her hand. 

Diana wiped the tears from her eyes and laughed “Just as well Lena loves Cat.”

Kara used her sleeve to clean the moisture from her face. “Golly Cat is in such deep doodoo…. You think she did this because Lena beat her at Scrabble?”

Diana shrugged “I would not be surprised… Lena did treble Cat’s score then downloaded that App on Cat’s phone.”

Kara laughed hard, again. “That was the best insult I’ve ever witnessed… And she didn’t even utter one word! My gosh, fancy giving the Queen of all Media and Pulitzer Prize winner for Journalism an app with a dictionary that helps pick words from the tiles on your Scrabble rack!!” 

Diana chuckled “It was definitely a declaration of war.”

Kara stopped laughing. “Uh Oh!! We live in a war zone…”

****

Lena chuckled as she watched her cat, Molly, rub herself all over the large rock sitting in the corner of the loungeroom. Lena wasn’t sure why but her cats loved to sit on and rub themselves on the lump of stone. 

Molly lay on her side, her back legs pushing off the floor to propel her along the paver. She presented as a feline in cat heaven. 

Kara was laying on the floor, watching Molly closely. Kara inched closer to the cat, tapping her fingers on the tiled floor. 

Molly glared at Kara, seemingly daring the Kryptonian to come closer.

Kara dared! She eventually came to be an arm’s length from the cat and her pet rock. Kara raised her hand and reached forward.

Molly wriggled excitedly… Finally… her victim was hooked!!

Kara touched the rock.

Molly swiped with her paw, claws and all!!

“Ouch!!” Kara grumbled as she pulled her hand back. She reached forward and tapped Molly’s tail.

Molly swiveled on the rock and swatted Kara’s hand. 

Kara used her other hand to touch the rock.

Molly jumped on Kara’s head, bit her hair then raced down the woman’s back. She charged into the other side of the Penthouse, her tail held parallel with her body.

Kara squealed like a little girl… 

Molly ran faster.

Lena laughed as her wife muttered something about a ‘crazy cat’ as she picked herself up from the floor. Lena continued to laugh as she chipped Kara’s behavior. “You say the same thing every time you torment her like that!”

Kara stomped to the lounge where Lena was sitting and plopped down next to the Luthor. “The way she carries on it’s like there’s cat nip all over the rock!! I’m sure she eggs me on to try to touch it…”

Molly zipped into the loungeroom, jumped onto the back of the lounge, ran along it, smacked Kara on the back of the head and just kept on running. 

“AAAHHHH!!” Kara yelled as she jumped up and chased the feral cat. 

Lena watched as the wild cat was chased around the home by the crazy Kryptonian. She continued to watch as the wild Kryptonian was chased by the crazy cat. 

Sometime later, Lena watched as the ecstatic Kara landed sideways on the lounge, with her head on Lena’s lap. 

“That was fun!!” Kara sighed. 

Molly walked to the lounge rubbed herself around Lena’s shins then jumped onto the back of the lounge, kneaded the fabric then lay down. She was asleep in seconds.

Lena looked at the rock and snorted as she saw Mac sitting on top of it, looking very proud of herself. Lena ran her fingers through Kara’s hair and gently scratched the Kryptonian’s scalp. 

Kara moaned at the pure pleasure she felt from the small act of love from her wife.

Lena smiled at the sounds Kara was making. “You are so adorable and are going to be such a great mum.”

Kara’s grin outshone the sun as she looked up into Lena’s eyes. “Not as good as you…”

Lena rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Are you right to head to the office in 10 minutes?”

Kara used her super speed to zip into the bedroom, clean her teeth and get dressed. She then returned to the loungeroom to stand in front of Lena. “I’m waiting for you.”

Lena stood, swatted Kara’s shoulder and muttered “Showoff!!” 

The women headed for the front door and were met by four cats. 

Kara looked at Lena and laughed “I’ve only ever seen them move that fast at dinnertime!!”

Lena couldn’t disagree.

“I think they like coming to work with us!” Kara guessed as the cats pushed their way into the four large bags on the floor.

Mac poked her head out of the bag and scolded the woman for taking too long. 

Lena asked Kara “What gives you that idea?”

“Not sure, just a hunch…” Kara joked as she put her designer backpack (a present from her wives) on her back then picked up two of the cat bags.

Lena extended the strap on her handbag and put it over her head so the strap ran from over her right shoulder to her left hip – with the bag hanging down her left thigh. She then picked up the other two cat bags. “Well, I think you’re imagining our girls would like going to different places… Cat’s just don’t like doing that sort of thing…”

Kara snorted as Mac poked her head out again and ‘werow’ed repeatedly at Lena. “Yep, I have a very vivid imagination…” Kara kissed Lena’s lips then opened the door and the women left for the day. 

Since returning from their forced ‘holiday’ at Diana’s beach house, Kara had been encouraged by her wives to stop hiding how intelligent she actually was. Kara slowly bloomed with the unconditional acceptance her wives showed her and the three CEOs were gently easing Kara into sharing their roles. Kara happily spent a week at a time with and learning from each of her wives. 

The medium-term plan was that when Kara was comfortable filling the CEO positions, the other three women would also rotate companies. 

The long-term plan was the four women would become familiar enough to head up any one of the businesses in the Gradanprithor portfolio.

****

Sadie sat on the stool in front of Lena. The android would have been fidgeting nervously, if she could feel nervous.

The android had been in cyber isolation for a month, unable to use her body. She had been linked to the internet, had access to subscription and free television and radio stations. Sadie had been powered up constantly and had used the time to familiarize herself with human and alien culture and the projects (past, present and future) of the family businesses. 

Sadie was still sitting on her stool as she watched Lena, fascinated at the expressions flitting across the woman’s face. 

Lena clasped and unclasped her hands repeatedly before sighing “I think we’re ready!” Lena urged Sadie to stand and walk toward the reflective wall in front of her. 

Sadie stared at the naked form in the mirror then at her arm and hand. “I have skin like a human?”

Lena smiled like a true Queen of the Nerds and nodded enthusiastically. “Yes Sadie, you do. Your skin is stronger than and will heal 80% quicker than a human’s. With deeper cuts, you’ll bleed synthetic blood. When someone touches you, they will feel real skin.”

Sadie ran a hand through her magnificent head of hair then ran her fingers up the forearm of her other arm. “I felt that.”

Lena asked permission to touch Sadie’s arm. After receiving that permission, Lena put her hand on Sadie’s bicep and squeezed firmly. “Did you feel the difference in the pressure from when you touched your arm and I squeezed?” Lena became more excited as Sadie confirmed she did. “Excellent. Your skin is wired to your CPU to allow you to feel a full gamut of sensations. You’ll feel pain but the level is capped so it will hurt but not incapacitate you. Your body is also anatomically correct for a human woman. You have hair on your arms and genital area but I left out the armpit and leg hair… You don’t want to have to shave all the time!!” Lena joked. 

Sadie cocked her head, lifted her arm and scanned her pit. “Thank you… I have collected data from television stations and I understand many women find shaving monotonous. I shall ‘save a fortune’ by not having to purchase razors.”

Lena laughed and complemented Sadie on her sense of humour. “I have some clothing for you. We can purchase more later if you’d like to.” 

Sadie looked at Lena and smiled stiffly. “Thank you but I trust you to provide suitable attire for me.”

Lena took Sadie’s hand and pulled her to the table where the, now, cyborg’s clothing was set out.

Whilst Sadie dressed herself (thanks to her research on YouTube) Lena chatted without having to censor her thoughts. “The synthetic skin you have is now being produced for people with burns and those needing grafts after surgery… It’s so exhilarating to know that something I designed is helping people feel normal again!”

Sadie finished dressing and looked at herself in the mirror. The jeans, button shirt and boots fitted her well. Her dark hair hung to her shoulders and her blue eyes glinted in the light. “You gave me human looking eyes and nails… Thank you.”

“You’re welcome Sadie… I made your features similar to mine, well because, we need to give you an identity.” Lena shuffled uneasily. “Would you like to be my younger sister?”

Sadie realized how significant an opportunity Lena was offering her. “You trust me not to hurt you?”

Lena cocked her head, confused by the question. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“I have watched movies where cyborgs kill their creator and take over the world.”

Lena burst into laughter and patted Sadie’s shoulder. “Sadie, as my sister you will have everything you’ll ever need. Including a family who loved you very much even before you were my sister. You may come and go from our home as you please. I’d like it if you let me know where you’re going and for how long, just so I don’t worry about you.” Lena pulled a mobile phone from her bag and handed it to Sadie. “I'm fully aware you don’t need this to make a call but it’ll be suspicious for someone in your ‘age group’ not to have one.” Lena also handed over a driver’s license with Sadie’s photo on it. 

Sadie took the phone, pocketed it and read the license. “You called me Sadie McGuire…?”

Lena explained “Amy McGuire was a carer at the orphanage I was in… she was a lovely, gentle woman who really cared about us. I wanted you to have an Irish name because I was born there.”

Sadie nodded respectfully. “I will always treat Amy’s name with respect.” Sadie changed her voice so contained a slight Irish lilt to it. She carefully considered Lena’s offer. “Can I be the older sister?”

Lena huffed as she forced herself not to cry from the pride and joy she was feeling... “No!”

“Why not?”

“Because I am and I’ll get to pick on you.”

“Does that mean I get to ‘push your buttons’ and pout until I get my own way… like Kara does with Alex?”

“NO!”

“Why not?”

Lena stopped and thought for a minute “Because I said so.”

“That’s not a good reason.”

“It’s not too late to revoke the sister status, you know!”

“You would never do that… you love me too much. I have the proof of that…” She held up the license with Amy’s surname on it.

“True… but you have to respect me because I’m older!”

“Not necessarily. The data I’ve collected on the role of the younger sister indicates I have to rebel against everything you believe in….”

“Sadie!” Lena interrupted the rant… “How about we keep treating each other the way we always have and we can go from there… Deal?”

Sadie looked at the hand Lena was extending toward her. She took Lena’s hand and shook it. “Deal… Can I have a motorbike? I would like to feel the wind in my hair and the throb of several hundred horsepower between my legs.”

“SADIE! What have you been watching??”

“Advertisements on television. Can I please?” Sadie mimicked the pout she’d seen Kara use with Alex.

Lena frowned and shook her head in disbelief. “We can discuss that later…”

Sadie clapped her hands and gasped “That means YES!!”

Lena’s head continued to shake as she walked toward the exit of her lab. “Come on you annoying little sister, you. We have to head home for dinner. Carter’s going to be stoked to have you home again.”

Sadie smiled, less stiffly after watching Lena and mimicking her. “I did miss talking to Carter. Am I able to eat?”

“Yes, you will be able to taste and will have to use the bathroom, just like a human.”

“Lena, can we have icecream please?”

Lena stopped walking and faced Sadie. “Of course we can.”

Sadie stiffly hugged Lena and patted her back. “Thank you, for everything.”

Lena teared up and hugged Sadie closer. “You are more than welcome.” Lena then led the way out of the building.

“Am I able to have sex?” Sadie asked casually.

“Oh my Lord!” Lena cringed. “Physically yes BUT you’re not to do so for another decade… or possibly a century!!”

“Why not?” Sadie asked, quite reasonably.

Lena chewed her bottom lip and contemplated calling Cat or Diana… Kara would just blush worse than she was and fly off to the moon. “Because making love is an emotional connection between two people and you aren’t quite ready for that yet.” Lean was proud of herself. That was a bloody good explanation…

“But I was talking about sex… the act of fornication…. the result of an urge to gratify my sexual impulses…”

“NO!! Sadie, you are not to have sex with anyone!”

“So masturbation is allowable then? I may need detailed instructions…..”

“AAAHH!!” Lena was mortified! She blushed a brilliant red and squealed as she rushed to find Kara… flying to the moon suddenly sounded perfect!

Sadie grinned in a very satisfied manner and quite unlike what one would expect from a cyborg. She recalled hearing Kara teasing Alex in a similar manner. “Kara was correct… sister baiting is an exceptionally fun sport!”

****

Lena looked around the area and frowned at the mess marring the sight. She spotted Kroc in the distance and quickly headed his way. She smiled as she recognised the sound coming quickly behind her. “Hello Buzz, how are you?”

Buzz hummed happily before replying “I am very well thank you Ms Luthor.” Buzz quickly overtook Lena and headed to talk with Kroc.

Lena greeted the workman who walked up to her and hesitantly accepted the offer of using the scissor lift in order to be fact to face with Kroc when they talked.

“Don’t worry Ms Luthor… This things pretty safe and it won’t have to go too high.”

Lena smiled at the man and quipped “Thank heaven for that! But I am getting better with the height issue, Darren!”

Darren laughed and nodded “That you are Ms Luthor.” He shut the gate on the lift and slowly raised the device so Lena could talk to the project foreman (Kroc).

On the other side of the construction site, Diana, Kara and Cat were talking to Queen Hippolyta and her team of architects. Hippolyta and Diana were especially excited. Artemis Construction and Demolition (part of Artemis Technologies) employed both human and alien workers and were under contract with the Amazon Queen to build the first Amazon city in the modern world. The work was ploughing ahead on schedule, much to the delight of all involved. 

Lena finished getting the update from Kroc approximately an hour later and started walking back toward her family.

Kara, Diana and Cat spotted their wife and the trio became totally distracted at the sight. 

Lena was dressed in worn and form fitting jeans, a t shirt with a flannel over-shirt. Her black rimmed spectacles had been replace with sunglasses and her hair was in a single braid running down the middle of her back. The work boots, fluro vest and hard hat were the icing on the sexy lesbian cake.

Kara mumbled “so hot!”

Diana drooled “so butch!”

Cat was too preoccupied to talk, she just nodded in agreement and wiped the drool from her chin.

Lena sauntered up to her wives and kissed all three women. “Hey, this is a pleasant surprise. Did you come out for lunch with us?”

Kara, Diana and Cat nodded and tried valiantly to keep their spit in their mouths.

Lena smirked and asked “Are you OK?”

Kara and Diana nodded slowly.

Cat muttered “so hot…”

Lena just shook her head “I’ll go get changed bef…”

“NO!” the trio gasped.

Lena pulled back in surprise at the outburst.

Cat looked at Kara and Diana before spluttering “Don’t bother… You should stay here for the rest of the day…”

Kara jumped in “Yeah, we can cover for you at work…”

Diana nodded vigorously. “It will make mother so happy if you do …”

Lena squinted at the women and half nodded “ohhkaayyy.” She took a few steps backward and headed for the command tent. “I’ll just get you some cool drinks… I think the heat’s got to you…”

The trio sighed as they watched the Luthor walk away. “So hot…” they sighed in unison.

Kara pulled out of her lust filled fog long enough to state a fact “early finish, early home.”

“oh yeah” Cat and Diana agreed. 

Cat stated “Carter’s gunna need those ultra-noise-cancelling headphones...”

Kara eagerly chipped in “They arrived this morning…”

From the entrance of the command tent Lena stared at the trio. Her jaw flew open and stayed that way as she automatically fumbled for the bottles of drink she almost dropped. She’d heard the comments and finally twigged about what was happening with her wives. Lena caught the bottles, smiled and felt a shiver run down her spine. She took a breath and sent a prayer of thanks to each and every God she could think of. 

Lena Luthor believed herself to be one very, very, very lucky woman!!

Queen Hippolyta chuckled in her regal style as she walked toward her daughter and Diana’s wives. She didn’t have to hear what was being said to know what was going on. She knew lust fog when she saw it and Diana and her harem were giving off hormones strong enough to make a celibate Saint amorous. Hippolyta hoped her ‘girl pal’ was up for some adult cuddles tonight!!

****

Kroc was sitting in the park across from L-Corp waiting for Lena Luthor to arrive for their meeting. The golem was happy the woman didn’t want him to go into the building, he didn’t like feeling so contained and cramped. He didn’t know how humans could stand working in such horrid places. He looked up and sighed at the feeling of the sun warming his body. 

Kroc was dozing when Lena and Kara arrived and he grunted as Lena cordially told him to stay seated. 

Lena placed her bags on the ground and sat on the grass next to the Golem. “Thank you for meeting us out here, it’s certainly a beautiful day.”

Kara placed her bags next to Lena’s and excitedly greeted Kroc.

Buzz zipped into the park and quickly found the others. She hummed in anticipation as she hovered between the women and golem.

Kara greeted Buzz and Kroc and the group quickly discussed their business. 

Molly poked her head out of her travel bag and her eyes grew wide as she spotted the massive rock in front of her. She slinked from the bag and past her Humans. She crept closer to the boulders.

Mac, Luna and Mittens followed Molly in a haphazard route. They couldn’t let Molly think they were following her!

Molly arrived at the bottom of the pile and purred as she rubbed her side along the width of the rock pile.

Mac looked up and gave a cat grin. She just had to sit on the top of that mountain! She set about climbing to do just that.

Luna sat and cocked her head. Like Lena, she didn’t understand her sisters’ fascination with rocks either. She made her way to her friend Kara and enjoyed the absent-minded chin scratch Kara supplied her. 

Mittens decided to beat Mac to the top. She started hopping from boulder to boulder.

Molly made her way around the bottom of the pile then started to move onto a higher level to continue scenting the mountain.

Kroc felt the little beings crawling over him and hummed at the pleasure of the feeling. 

Lena spotted her cats and set about getting off the ground to retrieve them “I’m so sorry Kroc!! I didn’t realise what they were up to!”

Buzz hastened to interpret Kroc’s response. “Please don’t stop them, it is considered a blessing to have mammals scent us.”

Lena and Kara smiled at each other and then Kroc. “That’s so cool!” Kara chirped. “Our girls love to scent rocks, let us know whenever you want to be blessed!”

Kroc chuckled in his gravelly way. He carefully extended his arm for Mac to jump onto and the feline was soon perched on Kroc’s head.

Mac sat on the golem’s head and regally surveyed her domain. 

Mittens settled for Kroc’s shoulder and lay in a ‘cat loaf’ position as she chittered at the birds flying close by.

Molly rubbed herself along Kroc’s extended arm and back again. She was purring in feline bliss.

Luna fell into a deep trance because of her chin rub. She fell to the ground, sound asleep.

Kroc was well and truly blessed for the next hour.

Lena and Kara finally started to prepare themselves to return to the office. Kara stood and stretched lazily. "This was so wonderful!! We should do it every day."

Lena chuckled and agreed. "Maybe we can hold all the meetings here."

Kara very seriously contemplated that thought. 

Lena picked up the cat bags and arranged them so the girls could quickly go in them. "Mac, Molly, Luna, Mittens… come on, time to go."

The cats yawned and ignored the woman.

Lena glared at the cats. "Come on girls…" 

The cats looked at Lena then went back to ignoring her.

Kara snorted and walked to where Molly was still rubbing herself on Kroc. She leaned down and ran her fingers down Molly's back. 

Molly's tail swung at an alarming rate.

Lena cringed at the speed Molly's tail was moving and warned her wife. "Kara, the faster the tail swing, the higher the agro of the cat."

Kara smiled and shrugged "She won't hurt me, she's a beautiful girl…" Kara gently nudged Molly toward the carry bags.

Molly hissed, 'MEOW'ed loudly and, yes, with a ginormous amount of agro. 

Kara pulled back her hand and her mouth hung open "Holy Rao!!"

Lena chuckled and pointed out what was pretty obvious "That's why her vet called her 'feisty'. I wouldn't recommend you go near her again. She doesn't want to leave Kroc."

Kara was one very smart woman. She headed for a more sedate cat. 

Luna just became boneless and let Kara pick her up. Luna even allowed Kara to place her in the bag. Luna even let Kara think she would stay in the bag… For two whole seconds. Luna then politely walked out of the bag and back to where Kara had moved her from. She lay back down, rolled onto her back (with her paws extended and bent at the furthermost joint) and soaked up the sun's rays.

Kara shook her head then tried to get Mittens off Kroc's shoulder. 

Mittens politely smacked Kara's hand away from her. 

Kara tried again.

Mittens swatted Kara's hand again, this time with claws extended.

"Lena!!" Kara whined piteously. "Control your cats."

"They were our cats when we first got here and now they're my cats when they're naughty!" Lena wasn't sure why she was starting to get her own 'agro' on but it was definitely winding up.

Kara walked up to Lena and hugged the woman. "I'm sorry, that wasn't meant to imply I only want to be with the girls when they behave." Kara kissed Lena's forehead "I just don’t know what to do in this situation!"

Lena hugged Kara and sighed "Nobody does Kara. Cats are just like kids in that they won't be herded or told what to do."

Kara looked relieved at the permission to not be sure of something. "So how do we get them back to where we need to be?"

Lena was about to reply when the girls suddenly all stared at the same spot in the park. 

The cats chittered as they watched someone coming toward them. Then as one they all headed toward Lena and Kara.

"Delivery for Ms Luthor and Ms Danvers!" A young male called out.

Kara waved happily at the young man and signed for the bags of goodies. She was about to suggest a picnic when she saw Lena shake her head and flick her head toward the office. Kara snorted and nodded, she walked toward the building, three cats running beside her, singing loudly.

Lena laughed as she bid Kroc farewell, picked up the empty bags and the fourth cat. Lena smiled at Luna as the cat snuggled onto her arm. Lena followed after Kara "Note to self… 'food is a great motivator!!" She laughed as she heard Kara gripping in the distance…

"Ouch!!" Kara groaned. "MOLLY! You are not getting fed until we're in the office!"

Molly looked up at Kara as they walked. Molly nipped at the leg again. There was no harm in hurrying her human, was there?

****

The Gradanprithor family gathered in the lounge room of their home, the din was becoming loud enough to wake people several floors down and Cat clapped her hands to settle the group. Noise was not a good thing at 2am. 

As most of excitement was coming from the dragons Cat pointed at the mystics and ordered "You lot, go to the lounge and settle down… We'll go very soon…" Cat looked at the felines and thanked any deity she could think of that they showed no interest in joining the outing.

The dragons puffed little balls of smoke from their snouts as they huffed to the lounge and tried to calm down. 

Diana looked at Cat and confirmed "We are all in our Kryptonian suits so Carter will be fine. The jet will be travelling alongside him if he gets into difficulties. Heph assures me the dragons will handle the trip better than we will."

Lena looked at her wife and grinned "The babies will be alright, they're inside us and as long as we aren't hurt they will continue to thrive. They're brilliant little parasites!" Lena lovingly ran her hand over the belly containing her special little freeloaders.

Kara jumped up and down whilst golf clapping with excitement "Let's go!!" She grabbed a pile of bags from beside the window and led the excited dragons off the balcony. 

Carter pulled his mother by her hand, urging her to hurry up. The mother and son quickly followed Kara and her crew.

Diana grabbed the remaining bags and followed the others. 

Lena and Sadie walked out the balcony door, Lean closed it behind them.

Lena picked Sadie up bridal style and flew after the rest of the family.

The group gathered several thousand feet off the ground where the jet was hovering. Kara and Diana had already stowed the bags and Lena carefully placed Sadie in the passenger seat. 

Kara moved to hover beside Lena and hugged the woman. "Fly with me, please… it's strange at first but you'll love the freedom… Trust me?"

Lena stared into Kara's eyes and melted. "I do trust you… Fine. Sadie you're piloting!"

Sadie cheered and promptly moved to the front seat. She checked the readouts and hummed contentedly. She looked at Lena and flicked her fingers at the woman "Please remove yourself from the vicinity of the vehicle." Sadie watched as the laughing Lena and Kara flew several feet from the canopy then she closed the hatch. 

Lena said "Sadie can you hear me?"

Sadie replied "Yes Lena, comms are working to specifications."

Lena didn't say anything further, she held Kara's hand and followed her family in the direction of the moon. Lena's fear of not being able to breathe was quickly smothered (yes, I know that was bad but it had to be said!) and she began to enjoy the silence of the journey. 

Sadie kept the jet 100 feet from Carter's right shoulder at all times and Cat was the same distance from his left shoulder. 

Carter's grin was contagious and the family smiled as they acrobatically zigged and zagged their way toward where Fort Rozz was in orbital station keeping on the dark side of the moon.

The women had always accepted each other’s individuality and the need to follow their own interests. Therefore, when they arrived at the Fort and Lena nerded out (read as ‘started drooling over’) the many smaller spacecraft lining the hanger she, Sadie and a dragon were left there whilst the others headed further into the ship.

The remaining group members were walking down the hallway to the control center when Carter found a map of the ship attached to a wall. Cat jumped at the chance to check out one of the sections identified. She signed for Carter to quietly follow her and they left post haste. Two dragons followed them.

Carter laughed as his mother skipped along with him whilst the dragon swooped and buzzed them.

Diana, Kara and their two dragons wandered around, checking out what the two women missed on their first visit. Neither woman was in a hurry and they amiably chatted as they checked out every room they came across. 

When they found the uniform making machine, Diana and Kara secured Kryptonian uniforms (dark green like Cat, Carter and Lena’s) for Astra and Alex. The women made sure the anti-Kryptonite technology was integrated into the clothing.

Hours later, the family gathered in the dining room to eat a meal. When finished, Cat and Carter excitedly asked the others to accompany them. Mother and son directed the group to a large empty room, several levels below the command center. 

Cat did the explaining “Only the guards had access to this place, it’s sort of like a recreation room… Kara, I have to warn you, we now have access to simulations of Krypton… Do you want to see them?”

Kara didn’t bother trying to hold back the tears as she nodded eagerly.

Cat commanded the computer to run the simulation of Argo City, Kara’s home town. The city was bustling and extended as far as the eye could see in all directions. The red light of the sun was bright and disconcerting for everyone but Kara. 

Kara fell to her knees, her grief making her weak and vulnerable. 

Diana held Kara’s hand and urged the woman to let it all out. 

The shock of seeing her home slowly wore off and Kara willingly let her childhood memories flood back. People walking around the city stopped to enquire if Kara was in need of medical assistance “No thank you, I’m well.” Each and every hologram was genuinely thanked for their trouble. Kara’s natural enthusiasm shone through and she pointed to a building in the distance “That’s where my parents and I lived!” Kara ran down several roads and suddenly stopped at the entrance to a small café. “Oh Rao! This was my favourite place to have lunch!” Kara walked into the shop and was stunned when the owners welcomed her. She hesitantly sat down and accepted her order from the waiter. She sobbed as the familiarity of the situation pulled on her heart strings. 

Cat asked the computer to stop the program and she joined the group hug for Kara.

Carter wriggled into the center of the hug and asked for Kara’s attention. “I’m sorry we upset you!” he sobbed.

Kara hugged the boy and kissed his forehead. “Carter, this is an amazing find! Every person in the simulation was talking Kryptonian and dressed in the outfits I remember... My native language and culture isn’t lost… Best of all, I don’t’ have to remember everything anymore… It’s all stored in this place… The pressure of not forgetting was incredible, now that pressure is gone… and for the first time since leaving Krypton, I feel free.. This is a treasure trove of Krypton’s history… I love it.” Kara sighed contentedly as she hugged Carter and he cried in relief along with her.

Cat ran her fingers through Kara’s hair and spoke of what else they’d found. “There is a library with electronic versions of books from earliest times of the culture to what must have been just prior to the destruction of the planet. There are also documentary type simulations sort of like reality shows… There’s even titles relating to marriage and the birthing matrix and how to burp a baby.”

Kara laughed in relief and joy. “Thank you both so very, very much!!”

After gathering her strength, Kara restarted the program and showed her family around her long dead home town. 

When the tour was over and Kara was ready to leave, the group moved to the command center where Lena and Kara synchronized the Fort to the L-Corp and Artemis satellite networks. The computer system was set to warn the women if systems or the Fort itself needed repairs or if it detected anything heading toward Earth. 

The group ended their visit in the hanger where Lena showed the way to a spacecraft. “I’d like to take this one home. We can store it in one of the hangers we acquired from Max. It holds around 30 people but the best part is it separates into two separate ships. A small two-person vehicle and a bigger bus like option.”

The family agreed with the plan and Diana sent the jet home empty. 

Everyone placed their gear on the new ship (Cat wanted to call it the Millennium Falcon due to her crush on Harrison Ford but that suggestion was immediately turned down by her wives. The all-but-Cat unanimous decision was for Kryptonian Flyer or the Flyer for short) and strapped in for the trip home. Lena and Sadie were the pilots.

****

The gala was elegant, showy and every wealthy person in the country was expected to be there. The event was booked out and National City was humming with excitement. 

"Do we have to go?" Kara grumbled.

Cat sighed and took Kara's hand and held it tight "Yes sweetheart, we do."

"But I feel so bloated and fat…" Kara groaned.

Lena took Kara's other hand and held it tight "I know sweetheart, we all do."

Kara looked around the vehicle checking out her wives "But you three look radiant and glowie and so, so, so gorgeous…" She licked her lips as a wall of arousal suddenly hit her. 

"Hey!! Sister in the vehicle!! Kara, eyes front!!" Alex huffed and puffed "KARA stop checking out your wives and stop whining!!" Alex held Astra's hand and whined instead. "I feel way more bloated than you!"

"Do not!!" Kara yelled at her sister then put her head on Cat's shoulder. "I love you…" she mumbled to her wives.

"Big baby…" Alex groaned. 

"You're the baby!!" Kara grumbled as she threw a cushion at her sister.

Alex grabbed the small pillow and placed it behind her back "Wow! Thanks Kara."

"Give it back!" Kara demanded.

Astra saw the fight about to escalate and stepped in "Kara, is there truly going to be a huge buffet?"

Kara's mood suddenly changed to eager. "Yes, there is!!"

"Little One…" Astra caught her niece's eyes. "I love and am very proud of you."

"I love you too Aunt Astra… Even though you're married to my horribly selfish sister."

Alex pelted the cushion back at Kara. 

Kara grinned smugly and placed the pillow in the small of her back. "Thank you Alex. Love you too."

Sadie looked at Lena and asked, quite seriously. "Should I throw something at you?"

Lena snorted and immediately said "No, thank you Sadie… We're the sophisticated sisters. We don't throw things."

Astra took the pillow from behind her and threw it at Lena. 

Lena caught the cushion and smiled smugly at the Kryptonian. 

The women burst into laughter before becoming distracted by their arrival at the entrance of the event.

The limousine stopped at the red carpet and the 12 person Amazon security team stepped up to assist their Queen and Princesses out of the vehicle and into the gala.

Queen Hippolyta elegantly took the offered hand of her Amazon General and stepped from the limo. 

Diana, Cat, Lena, Kara, Astra, Alex and Sadie followed then met as a group. 

The Amazons surrounded their Royals and ensured they arrived safely inside where invited paparazzi were waiting to take photos. 

The women broke into their pairings and Sadie offered Hippolyta her hand. 

The Queen nodded her thanks to Sadie and graciously accepted the offer. 

The women removed their long, flowing shawls and handed the excess clothing to their guards. 

The paparazzi were stunned into silence as they observed the elegant women in their designer finery. 

One reporter recovered more quickly than the others, his tone as smarmy as his clothing "Cat, Lena, Diana, Kara who's the father?"

Everyone started yelling at once. 

Before the others could even think of talking, Queen Hippolyta stepped in front of her daughters and regally held up her hand. "You will not harass my daughters in such an uncivilised manner!"

The dozen Amazonian Royal Guards stepped menacingly toward the press pit. All reached for their absent swords - the ones they'd been told to leave at home. That twitch made them seem even more threatening.

None of the press were game enough to swallow, let alone call out another question.

The Royals headed into the building. 

Not long after they disappeared, Bruce Wayne (with two gorgeous women hanging off him), Clark Kent and his wife Lois, Hank Henshaw and a man who resembled Hephestus (but dressed in a tux) paused at the press pit. 

The same reporter who'd called out to the Royals yelled snidely "Hey Bruce, you the baby daddy for Cat Grant and Co?"

Bruce smiled at the reporter and asked for his name. "Thank you Robert… No I'm not the father..." Bruce pulled his phone from his pocket, called one of his contacts talked for a few seconds then smiled again at the reporter. "and you are no longer a reporter."

The group headed into the building as the reporter answered a call from his boss, terminating him. Even if Bruce hadn't seen what had happened earlier with the Queen, he still would've been pissed at the attitude the reporter had shown toward Cat and her wives.

Bruce slowed down whilst his dates moved forward, he waited until Clark, Hank (aka J'onn) and Heph came close enough to hear him. "I've wanted to do that ever since hearing Lena did it with Cat's mother!"

The men congratulated him with manly nods and grunts as they strutted toward the music. 

Lois rolled her eyes and sped up to find the Royals. She couldn't wait to stir Cat… and thank her. Lois chuckled as she spotted the Royals and walked toward them. The paparazzi in the pit outside had no idea their 'exclusive' from moments before had actually been released prior to the Royals' arrival at the gala. Lois smiled as she recalled the look of pride on Perry's face (he was actually getting better at using Skype and he still had a huge soft spot for Cat) as he proofed Lois' article and nodded for her to submit it ASAP. 

Lois smile grew wider as she was spotted then engulfed by an enthusiastic hug from Kara. After being released by her sister in law, Lois sneered at Cat and hissed "Grant!"

Cat hissed right back at her "Lane!"

The rest of the women in the group ignored the shenanigans of the reporters and kept on eating.

Lois took one step to her left to allow Kara access to Lena's side and took the opportunity to move closer to Cat "You look radiant. Pregnancy suits you."

Cat raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Thank you, getting exclusives suits you."

Lois snorted and shrugged. 

Cat handed her plate toward Lois, offering to share her precious food. 

Lois accepted an entrée from the plate and scoffed it like a true Kryptonian. 

Cat cocked her head and targeted her hearing onto her rival. Heartbeat steady and well, that was a surprise. "Lois, how have you been feeling lately?"

"Really well actually, you?"

Cat absentmindedly answered she was well as she signaled for Astra to join her. Cat and Astra whispered for several minutes then the Kryptonian returned to join her wife. Cat pulled Lois a few steps from the others then asked "Do you know what happens when a one person in a Kryptonian soul bond dies, even if the bond hadn't been fully forged?"

Lois cocked her head and said she didn't.

Cat smiled as she shared "If the surviving person finds someone they love unconditionally, the bond can form again… it just isn't as strong as the original. If the second bond mate isn't Kryptonian the powers of the survivor aren't fully shared, the second bond-mate gets good health and increased strength but only around a quarter of the Kryptonian level… pregnancy is the primary goal of the second bond… Congratulations."

Lois stopped chewing and stared at Cat. "What?"

"I can hear your baby's heartbeat." Cat said warmly.

"Do not…"

Cat swore "I would never joke about babies... or food… with you!" She grasped Lois' upper arm before continuing "You, my dear are going to be a mother."

Lois feinted and Cat barely caught the woman in time to stop her hitting the floor. 

Clark rushed to grab his wife and carry her from the room.

Cat whispered her congratulations to him, knowing full well both he and her wives would hear her.

Clark stopped in his tracks, gasped then his smile grew to be ten feet wide. "Well gosh!!" he sighed as he pulled his wife and child closer to his heart. 

Cat thought about what had just happened and wondered if she should've kept the news to herself until she and Lois were alone. She looked around the room at the shocked looks on everyone's faces and smirked. Nah, Lois would thank her for causing such a massive stir in a pretentious setting. Their faux feud had created many a headline over the decades. This would just be the icing on the cake!! Cat sauntered closer to her wives and laughed proudly as cameras flashed all around her. 

The family (Royals and the god fathers) danced, ate and laughed together and just enjoyed a night off. 

Kara even lost her grumpies and managed to have fun. 

The next morning the news of the Gradanprithor women being pregnant was pushed aside for headlines reading "Cat claws Lois"; "Lois, what did Cat say?"; "Cat vs Lois. Cat makes KO"; "Cat propositioned Lois? What will her wives say?"

Lois sent Cat a very large gift basket brimming with all the CEO's favourite treats and a card that read "With news like this, you can knock me out anytime. Love always Lois. PS We can start to hate each other again very late next year!"

Cat laughed and closed her eyes as she fondly remembered the many months she and Lois had been a couple. The passion they'd shared had been electric and all-consuming as were most relationships for twenty year olds... The split had been mutually decided. Neither had been ready to settle down. 

Cat hummed with excitement… Cat recalled how Lois was always so scared of kids, never knowing how to interact with them. This was going to be priceless!! 

****

Diana looked around the Amazon city that was quickly taking shape. The design was similar to the one on Paradise Island but on a bigger scale. She was proud of the amount of work her people plus the crew from Artemis Construction had accomplished. 

Queen Hippolyta walked up to stand next to her daughter and hugged the taller woman to her side. "I'm so pleased you and your wives have decided to spend the first months after the babies are born here with us."

The women turned to look at the large home in front of them. 

Diana returned her mother's embrace and sighed. "I am happy too Mother. I know I have always pushed to be independent but I am not too proud to admit I need your assistance now."

Hippolyta smiled as she surveyed her city. "Every daughter needs her mother when new children arrive… I never thought I'd be saying that!" Hippolyta sighed "I'm not sure about all the alarms and extra security measures being put in place. You will be in a gated community surrounded by Amazon warriors. There'll be no safer place for your family than here."

Diana chuckled as she placed her hand over her growing belly. "I never dared dream of having children..." Diana looked her mother in the eye and squinted "You are going to love all eight children equally." It was a statement not a question.

"Of course." Hippolyta agreed. "I have helped raise thousands of children over the years and I think of all of them as my own." Hippolyta thought back on the children rescued from the sea, pirates or slavers. She smiled as she recalled each and every individual child. The males had been coddled until such time as being returned to their people, once their safety had been assured. Only a few of the rescued females had returned to the outside world whist the majority of them still remained as part of the Amazon nation. "I will love the children of your wives as my blood."

Diana took her mother's hands and looked into her eyes. "Mother, you are a wonderful, giving, caring and loving woman and I am proud to be your daughter… I know you think the security we are installing is extreme and I do not think you fully understand… The eight babies arriving soon, I am not the biological mother of only two. Each child will have DNA from the four of us… All eight will be Amazon Princesses of my blood and Kara's." 

Hippolyta turned pale "Eight super babies?... simultaneously?" The Queen looked ready to feint. "Holy Zeus and Hera, you alone were such a handful it took a tribe to raise and keep you safe…" Hippolyta quickly started to hyperventilate. "Holy Hera!! We need to prepare the Royal Guards!! Oh my Gods, will we have enough Amazons to cope??? Great Hera, we may have to call on the Gods to personally help us keep the children from harm!!"

Diana nodded, a smug smile on her face "Now you understand!"

****

Kroc moved as quickly as he could, trying not to squash the humans dodging him. In the distance he spotted someone familiar and moved toward her. Kroc moved to stand next to Cat Grant and said in his powerful voice "Kroc help?"

Cat looked at the golem and let out a tired smile "Kroc it is wonderful to see you." Cat scanned the damaged buildings, grateful that the earthquake had hit the less populated side of the city. She and Lena had been in the L-Corp building when the quake hit. The building had shaken somewhat but remained unscathed. The couple had split up soon afterward, Cat heading to the area hit hardest whilst Lena went to pick up some alien assistance. 

Cat found the emergency hat she was looking for and clicked on her walkie talkie. "Chief, this is Grant. I have a golem wanting to help." Cat clicked off the device.

"Chief here…" she saw the hat (or the man wearing it) wave and she responded with a wave of her own. "Grant send him to me, we found survivors but can't move the debris".

Cat looked at Kroc and asked "Can you help them please?"

"Kroc help!" The golem moved as carefully quickly as possible toward the Chief.

"Thank you, Kroc!" Cat called after him. "Bugger this!" Cat grumbled as she also made her way toward the Chief.

Cat beat the golem to where the survivors were. She quickly used her enhanced vision to scan the rubble. "Chief, don't ask how I know but there are around 30 people down there." She pointed discretely to a spot to their right. "There's a huge pylon stopping the rest of this rubbish from falling on them." Cat took the man's arm and pulled him to their left and out about 20 feet. "If we dig here, go down 10 feet here then north-west at a 30 degree angle the rubble won't fall on them."

The Chief stared into Cat's eyes then bellowed out his orders. He then moved with Cat out of the workmen's way. "You've changed?" He muttered to Cat.

Cat looked at the man, trusting what she saw in his eyes… integrity and honour and just a hint of pride. "When we married, all four of us were physically changed. Lena and I became more Kryptonian than human. But we're still the same women we were before marriage."

The Chief nodded sagely. "Makes sense…" he grinned at the shocked look on Cat's face. "Well, if you're going to be married to two super heroes it makes sense you'd need to be one yourself."

Cat snorted then nodded "Actually that does make sense."

The pair were distracted as the workmen started talking, breaking the ominous silence of the devastated area. 

Kroc was laying on the ground, hanging over the hole. He was removing a huge bucket of rock, emptying it then putting it back down the hole for the smaller humans to refill. 

"We can hear voices!" one of the men down the hole shouted.

A cheer went up and the people attacked the task with hope in their movements.

As the last of the 34 people were helped from their would-be grave, Lena and many of her alien workers arrived. 

The chief and the emergency staff looked relieved as the aliens were deployed to assist where their 'powers' would be of most use. 

Lena was pleased to learn the Chief knew about her and Cat and quickly offered to assist Cat with pinpointing where to find survivors. 

Lena and Cat ran to the alien vehicle (from Fort Rozz) Lena had flown to the site and split it into two ships. After launching, the vehicle hovered over the area and the partners searched in a grid pattern. The women scanned the area with their super vision as well as the computer in the vessel. They sent relevant coordinates to the Chief and if the women couldn't hear heart beats or see a thermal aura around the buried people, those coordinates were held aside for later. Fortunately the 'later' list was very much shorter than then 'now' list.

Hours later, Lena, Cat, the Chief and their recovery team had saved over twenty thousand people and retrieved 17 dead. Word had been received from the other three rescue teams (headed by Supergirl and Wonder Woman) that similar numbers of survivors had been saved by their teams (both human and alien).

The Chief called together his exhausted squad and waited for the noise to quieten. He updated them on the news from other sites and solemnly looked around. "When I first arrived here today, my heart sank. I knew we'd have no hope of saving everyone and honestly, I expected the City wide death-count to be around 30000." He grinned widely "I am so proud of all of you. Humans and Aliens worked as one and have saved more lives than I ever dreamed possible." 

A cheer went up and people from every culture smiled and congratulated each other. 

The Chief hushed everyone and laughed "There are food vans coming in next to the command tent. Everyone head over and have as much as you want. They have food types for all of you!" he shooed them all toward the vans. 

After that earthquake, aliens were more accepted into the community. Alien children were integrated into the city schools and houses were being purchased in every suburb by non-humans. 

Aliens no long felt pressured to remain in hiding. 

As with any culture or society, there were still those who tried to cause trouble or break the law. The trouble makers were having a harder time convincing others to join their bigoted cause. 

And that was a great start.

It would take time and effort on the part of every culture on Earth and there was still an 'us and them' mentality. However, the mindset of all was slowly changing from human and alien to 'resident of Earth'.

****

On board a massive space craft only light years from Earth, a Queen looked at the information being supplied to her. "Yes, this planet will do nicely." The Queen ordered her people to be on high alert. "We invade as soon as we're in range. Be prepared to win." She didn't expect her people to believe there was even an option of losing. 

That just wouldn't be good enough.

The Queen studied the planet being projected before her. "Perfect."

****


End file.
